Seoul Boys Academy: Infinite
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Kali ini yang jadi main cast Infinite / chap 2 UPdate
1. Chapter 1

**Warning OOC, karena author gak pernah ketemu ama aslinya, jadi karakternya direka-reka untuk memuluskan jalan cerita.**

**Dalam cerita ini, author kembali mengangkat Seoul Boys Academy versi Infinite, dan anggap saja mereka lahir di tahun yang sama (sekali lagi untuk memuluskan jalan cerita).**

**Dan untuk memuluskan imajinasi, author kasih bocoran, Seoul Boys Academy ini author ambil seangkatan SMA, yah!**

**Author memang banyak ngecenya, biar jalan cerita mulus(?) abaikan ini**

**Cerita ini lahir karena kegalauan author: empat publish story ratenya M berturut-turut =='**

* * *

Chapter 1: awal mula

* * *

Tersebutlah angkatan baru di Seoul Boys Academy. Ada Sunggyu, Woohyun, H: Dongwoo dan Hoya, dan si trio rookie: L, Sungyeol, Sungjong—dan lain-lain.

* * *

Asrama Seoul Boys Academy terdengar riuh suara rendah bisik-bisik.

"Hei, itu Woohyun kan? Yang sudah memenangkan banyak penghargaan?"

"Hei, hei! Itu Sunggyu! Dia baru masuk industri hiburan tahun lalu, kan?"

"Iya, itu Sunggyu yang kemarin menang kontes musik se-Korea!"

"Wah, kenapa mereka masuk sini?"

"Entahlah…"

Bisik-bisik itu mereda saat yang dibicarakan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sunggyu dan Woohyun baru saja memasuki kamar mereka, entah bagaimana mereka menjadi teman sekamar di asrama. Apa karena mereka pindah di saat yang sama, entahlah, mungkin ini yang disebut takdir.

"Untunglah ranjangnya bukan tingkat, tapi terpisah," ucap Woohyun lega.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sunggyu tidak suka sambil meletakkan kopernya lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Woohyun membuka jendela kamar dan memandang langit sambil tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku Woohyun," ucap Woohyun tiba-tiba membuat Sunggyu yang hampir terlelap kesal.

"Kamu sudah tahu siapa aku dan aku tahu siapa kamu," ucap Sunggyu tanpa membuka mata.

Woohyun tersenyum walau yakin Sunggyu tidak melihatnya, "Aku harap nanti kita bisa satu panggung, bukan untuk kompetisi."

Sunggyu tidak menjawabnya, memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali mencoba tidur.

Sementara itu, Woohyun sedang memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Bisik-bisik kembali menggema di koridor asrama saat duo H memasuki pintu. Dongwoo dan Hoya tersenyum, senang. Mimpi mereka kini tercapai, mereka masuk ke sekolah seni ini, artinya mereka bisa menunjukkan kemampuan mereka ke seluruh Korea bahkan dunia. Sebelumnya mereka hanya bermain keliling, kafe ke kafe, atau menggelar pertunjukan di jalan—mengamen.

Kepala asrama sedang membimbing mereka ke kamar mereka, di lantai dua. Lantai yang sama dengan Sunggyu dan Woohyun.

"Senior kalian di dunia hiburan lebih dulu datang, tadi pagi. Pasti kalian tahu, nama mereka belakangan ini sedang naik daun, Sunggyu dan Woohyun. Kamar kalian bersebelahan. Belajarlah yang banyak dari mereka," ucap Kepala Asrama sambil memberi kunci kamar setelah itu pergi.

Kepala Asrama baru melangkah beberapa ketika teringat sesuatu, "Pastikan kalian tidak melanggar peraturan apa pun ataupun membuat masalah."

Setelah itu, dia benar-benar menghilang di tikungan koridor.

* * *

Dongwoo dan Hoya berpandangan sambil mengangkat bahu. Keduanya tidak pernah mendengar dua nama yang disebut oleh Kepala Asrama. Bahkan mereka tidak mencoba mencari tahu. Mereka tidak mau tahu. Mereka suka hip-hop, rap, dan dance tentunya. Mereka hanya menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai batu loncatan. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah, karena selama ini mereka sudah berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Hoya membuka pintu, dan mendapati kamar mereka kecil, sehingga ada ranjang dua tingkat.

"Nah, Hyung. Kita harus siut untuk ranjang."

Hoya meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai dan bersiap: menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, jari-jemarinya, lehernya—peregangan.

Dongwoo tertawa, "Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, aku harusnya mengalah kan?"

Hoya takjub, "Yang benar Hyung? Kalau gitu aku di at—"

"Aku harus mengalah untuk tidur di atas," potong Dongwoo.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kamu sebut yang begitu itu mengalah?!"

Dongwoo meletakkan ranselnya di meja belajar, sementara dirinya menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi, "Kamu harus lihat postus tubuhmu. Kamu lebih tinggi dan berat dibanding aku. Bayangkan kalau kamu jatuh, seandainya kamu di atas?"

Dongwoo bergidik ngeri sementara Hoya menghela napas, kalah. Mengalah pada orang yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dan ngotot ingin dipanggil 'hyung' lantaran perbedaan beberapa bulan itu.

"Oke," ucap Hoya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang lebih empuk dibandingkan kardus. Bahkan dia yakin mereka akan aman di sini.

* * *

Sementara di luar Seoul Boys Academy, trio rookie yang nantinya menjadi F terpisah di luar sana. Menunggu takdir menyatukan mereka lewat keinginan kuat: passion.

* * *

**Dikit bangerrrrt ya? khuhuhu #galitanag**

**Yah, maafkan author karena ketidakjelasan story ini.**

**Author mencoba untuk bersungguh-sungguh dalam melanjutkan story ini agar tidak berhenti di sini. Huhu…**

**Soalnya author limbung kayak abg labil, kalau ada yang seru yang lama dan terasa udah gak seru ditinggal, tapi pasti balik lagi kok. Hoho..**


	2. Chapter 2: Lengkap

**Hai hola halo~**

**Maap ya lama **

**Semoga gak mengecewakan ini…**

**Sekali lagi maap klo OoC**

**Dan… gak bisa panjaaaang~ gak bisa ditarik…**

**Ohiya, ceritanya bakal agak ngaco… masukin vocaloid, ntah judul lagu atau liriknya ntar untuk peringatan kalau nanti lupa bilang :v**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lengkap

Sungyeol sedang mengamen, menjajankan kebolehannya dalam berperan karakter. Tidak ada yang berhenti untuk melihatnya. Kotak yang dia sediakan untuk sumbangan dari orang-orang pun masih kosong. Padahal sudah dua jam dia melakukan hal ini.

Sungyeol memilih duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat setelah memerankan Romeo dari Romeo dan Cinderella. Padahal tidak seburuk itu lakonnya sampai tidak ada yang melempar uang bahkan berdiam barang sebentar untuk menontonnya.

Sekilas mata, ada seorang terlihat manis lewat di depannya. Sungyeol langsung tahu kalau orang itu adalah pria. Sungyeol langsung menarik tangan orang itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap pria itu tidak suka.

Tidak terdengar seperti wanita, tidak terdengar seperti pria, dan untungnya tidak terdengar seperti lekong.

"Kamu yang sering ada di Klub Malam-Anu kan?" bisik Sungyeol.

"K-Kenapa kamu tahu?"

Sungyeol tersenyum bangga pada bakatnya yang sama sekali tidak membanggakan.

"Mau membantuku mencari makan hari ini?"

Pria cantik itu menolak dan berlalu.

"Oi! Siapa namamu?! Awas aja kalau ketemu lagi nanti yaa!" teriak Sungyeol sambil menggerakkan kepalannya di udara.

Sungyeol terduduk lemah, perutnya sudah meminta diberi jatah. Ini sudah hari ketiga dirinya terus berteriak dan tidak memberi satu butir nasi pada perutnya yang tidak seksi. Sungyeol yakin kesadarannya akan menghilang dengan sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja sepotong roti mendarat di pangkuannya.

Sungyeol menoleh ke arah datangnya roti itu, "Apa ini?"

"Kamu bisa melihatnya," ucap orang itu terlihat malu.

Sungyeol hanya diam.

"Makanlah, aku gak minta bayaran untuk itu."

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sungyeol sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya, menggigitnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

"Panggil L," ucap orang itu.

"Haaaa?!" hampir saja roti yang dikunyah Sungyeol berjatuhan dengan tidak membantu mengurangi laparnya.

"K-Kenapa?" yang mengaku bernama L itu membuang muka membuat Sungyeol berpikir apa L adalah orang yang pemalu?

"Kamu pikir kamu L di Death Note?! Sama sekali gak suram seperti di Death Note!"

"Berisik! Aku suka nama itu!"

"Makasih rotinya!" ucap Sungyeol sambil menelan gigitan terakhirnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jawaban L.

Walau sama sekali tidak mengganjal perutnya yang tida hari kosong, semangat Sungyeol sedikit bertambah.

"Mau kerjasama?" tawar Sungyeol.

"Gak, aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

Alis Sungyeol bertaut dan naik sebelah, "Jemputan? Kamu anak orang kaya?"

Gantian alis L yang bertaut, "Kamu gak kenal aku?"

"Emang kamu siapa?" tanya Sungyeol tak acuh sambil membereskan perlengkapannya mengamen untuk pindah lapak.

"Bahkan setelah kusebut nama panggungku kamu masih gak tahu siapa aku…" L menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir seberapa noraknya orang di sampingnya ini.

Sungyeol menggeleng.

L menghela napas, "Sudahlah…"

Tak lama ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka. Pakaiannya glamor. Di siang yang cerah ini, dia memakai baju berwarna kuning terang dan rok sepan berwarna jingga. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan posturnya. Membuat Sungyeol dan L menautkan alis. Sama sekali tidak cocok. Operasi sedot lemak yang gagal mungkin…

"L, kita berangkat…" ucap wanita itu sambil menjauhkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya lalu menaikkannya dan mengintip Sungyeol dari baliknya. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

L mengikutinya. Sungyeol tidak terlalu peduli. Memangnya siapa dia? Siapa mereka?

Tapi, pria berwajah manis di belakang wanita itu mengusik mata Sungyeol. Itu pria yang tadi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sialan," desis Sungyeol sambil menandai orang itu dalam daftar hitamnya.

Tapi L dan wanita paruh baya beserta pria berwajah manis itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Masih terdengar percakapan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu mengenalkan L pada pria berwajah manis itu dan mengenalkannya pada L sebagai Sungjong.

"Sungjong… lihat saja pembalasanku!"

* * *

L dan Sungjong memasuki asrama dan seperti biasa suara bisik-bisik meramaikan gedung asrama yang besar, sangat besar.

"Ini kamar kalian."

"Tiga kasur?" tanya L.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Kasur? Kenapa tidak ada ranjang?" pekik Sungjong tidak terima.

"Berprestasilah dan dapatkan fasilitas lebih baik," ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Siapa seorang lagi?" tanya L.

"Kamu akan segera tahu. Besok dia akan datang.

Sungjong memajukan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Kamar mereka sempit. Tiga kasur, artinya akan ada satu orang lagi. Terlebih, ini kasur. Capslock on: KASUR! Tanpa ranjang!

"Berprestasila dan dapatkan fasilitas lebih baik," ucap Sungjong meniru dengan nada mengejek.

Sungjong menghempas badannya lalu mengaduh karena sakit.

"Lebih baik tidur di klub!"

L sedang meluruskan tubuhnya, "Klub? Ah, kamu yang di Klub Malam-Anu itu kan…?"

Huft! Sungjong menggelembungkan pipinya.

* * *

Benar saja, besok seorang anggota baru datang untuk mereka yang baru berenam. Anggota terakhir. Si pengamen lakon jalanan yang bercita-cita jadi penyanyi.

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin. Makasih rotinya," ucap Sungyeol pada L yang sedang tidur menghadap dinding.

"Aku di tengah?" tanya Sungyeol tanpa perlu jawaban.

Saat seorang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, wajah Sungyeol kecut tetiba.

"Ah, si wanita~" ejek Sungyeol.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut wanita?!" Sungjong tidak terima.

"Berisik," ucap L tanpa membuka mata.

Sungyeol diam dan membanting tubuhnya yang lelah pada kasur yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik dibanding lembaran-lembaran koran yang tidak membantu apa-apa kalau dingin mengusik.

Sampai sekarang Sungyeol tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya yang makannya tidak teratur bisa memiliki perut yang seksi, ekhem, buncit. Tapi toh, ini daya tariknya.

"Ya, ya, ya…" ucap Sungyeol setelah meredam kesalnya, "Salam kenal smeoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

* * *

**Ohya, Cuma buat ngasih tau reader aja, fanfic ini bukan bertema yadong, sampai nanti akan begini. Author gak akan menistakan husbando-husbando itu.**

**Jangan kecewa ya hehe *ketjup manza para reader***

**Gak bisa panjang-panjang. Mianhaeyo :'3 *digampar*  
**


End file.
